


Stay With Me

by pkmarvel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Raphael Santiago, Beta Clary Fray, F/F, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmarvel/pseuds/pkmarvel
Summary: Gang AUIn the heart of New York City, there are two gangs who rule the city...The ShadowHunter Clan, and The Nightwalker Clan. Both equal in power and strength, they made a treaty to be allies, eliminating any gangs that dare try to take over their city.Simon Lewis, an omega with a sweet heart, hangs out with his best friend Clary, whose friend group and girlfriend are the head of the Shadowhuter Clan, the same owners of the club he dances at.So when cute, nerdy Simon Lewis crashes into Raphael,the leader of The Nightwalkers, at Pandemonium, Raphael instantly falls in love with the little omega. However Jace, one of Simons best customers and friend, is also is love with Simon. Now it’s a fight between Jace Wayland and Raphael Santiago to see who wins the young boys heart, and at the same time eliminate a major threat to not only their city, but the world as well.Sorry for the horrible summary but please give this story a chance!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! So this is my first story so I’m super nervous to see how you guys like it! Feedback is appreciated as well as comments and kudos!   
> Yes this story is mostly about Simon but there is definitely going to be malec (love them so much, probs do a story about them)   
> Hope you enjoy!!

Lights flashed all around the dark club, people grinding and dancing, drinks being passed out faster than the eye can see. I closed my eyes, feeling the best of the music thrum through my chest.  
“Simon! Get over here!” Interrrupted my moment of peace, so looking around, I saw Jace and Alec standing off by themselves, while omegas and even some girl alphas were fawning over them. Alec, an omega who sometimes acted more like an alpha, is the head of the Shadowhunters gang, and Jace is his right hand man, is also an alpha, and one of my close friends. Now, don’t get me wrong, I’m not some badass that works for them directly, I just dance at this club, Pandemonioum, for this way I can learn all the new gossip and information, and people don’t worry about an omega informant.   
“How’s it going guys? Haven’t seen you guys here lately.” I said, flashing both of them a smile. Jace, however, looked at me up and down slowly.   
“That’s not your usual get up for dancing, or anything for that matter.” Jace half growled, a frown settling upon his face.   
I looked down, embarrassed, because he was right. The crop top I had on was actually something I wear, even out of the club, but the very short booty shorts that showed off my long runner legs, was definitely a problem I noticed, especially when people started getting touchy.   
“Show me who the hell has been touching you, I’ll make sure they don’t have a hand when they leave.” Jace growled, his scent of smoke much more stronger.   
“It’s okay! I swear, nothing bad has happened! Besides, I just dance! And really you can never really hurt people here unless they’re like really bad because..”  
Alec sighed and covered my mouth. “Do you ever stop rambling? Besides, me and Jace aren’t here for a social call, we have business here with Raphael Santiago, you know of him right? We’re going to be in our regular spot, so pass by a couple of times near us, see if you can hear anything that would be of use. I highly doubt he would come alone.”   
I got serious very quickly. “Of course, I’ll let Magnus know.” As I wet to walk off, I felt a gentle grip on my wrist, halting my movement.   
“Be careful, Si. This is a tough group, I don’t want you getting hurt. If you think anything is wrong, get me or Magnus.” Jace said, softly, and a look I’ve never before flashed upon his face. Before I could even make sense of what it was, the frown was back and he walked away, following Alec to the VIP section.   
Walking in the opposite direction towards the bar, where Magnus would be, I couldn’t help but feel anxious. Raphael Santiago, is the most feared and respected gang in New York, pretty much equal to Alec. I’ve heard many things about him, but I like to try not to judge people from rumors. I mean, Jace and Alec are super nice, so why can’t he?  
“Ah, Salmon, how are you today? Any news for me? What did Jace think of my outfit choice for you?” Magnus smirked.  
Feeling heat rise to my cheeks, I stuttered, “Y-you know w-we aren’t like that Magnus! We’re just friends!”  
Sighing, Magnus stood up from his seat. “You are so oblivious. Anyway, I already know what you need to do, Alec let me know, hurry up because the meeting started three minutes ago.”   
Eyes widening I ran as fast as I could, calling over my shoulder, “Thanks Magnus!”   
I twirled and dodged through the crowd, the only thing on my mind was to get to that room as fast as I could.   
Unfortunately, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, and ran into something very solid, bouncing me backwards, and off balance. Closing my eyes to get ready for impact, two strong arms quickly wrapped around my waist and pulled me up.   
Opening my eyes, I was starring right back at the face of Rapal Santiago.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So really sorry but how short the first chapter was, I might go back and revise it later on but hopefully this chapter is wayyy better! Feedback is super appreciated! 
> 
> Also this chapter will be in Raphael’s point of view! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Today was not a good day. Ten of my people have been killed this past week, signs of a very new and powerful gang rising, one I fear might have ulterior motives. It is hard, being a leader, but my followers are loyal and trained perfectly, so the odds of a mole are low, and the chances of someone getting killed even lower.  
While I was stewing with my thoughts running around in my head, I heard a knock at my office door.  
“You may enter.” I said, and in walked one of my members.  
“Sir, I scheduled a meeting with Alec, it’s going to be held at the club Pandemonium, in about twenty minutes. Sorry for the late notice, but it is the only time he could make it.” Lilly informed me, an alpha who is my second in command, and a great friend as well.  
“No, this is fine. The sooner the better. I don’t want to lose anyone else to this. I’m going to head over there now, alone. Stay here and run the house while I’m gone.” I ordered, taking my suit jacket from the rack, and I made my way out.  
••••••••

When I arrived, the club was as packed as always. People dancing, having fun, the music so loud I could barely hear myself think. It was a great spot to meet for important meetings, for one could enjoy themselves but yet hold serious matters of business.  
Making my way to the VIP room where the meetings between Alec and I are held, I happened to catch a whiff of a wonderful smell of green apples, definitely an omega. However, when I looked around, there was no one in sight. Frowning, I kept walking to the door, until a lithe body smashed into mine. My reflexes kicked in, and I wrapped my arms around the body, making sure they didn’t fall and hurt themselves.  
Looking down, I heard a melodious voice stutter “I-I’m s-s-so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going!”  
Any words that I was about to say got stuck in my throat, for I was starring down into a face of pure beauty, a pang going through my heart at how absloutley perfect this boy looked. The omega in my arms was breathtaking, with perfect, smooth milky skin, rich brown eyes that captured the light and held onto it, and to add to the cuteness he had messy chocolate brown hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through its strands forever. The sliver of skin showing from his crop top had my mouth go dry, especially as I took in the perfectly long, athletic legs, and a waist most women would die for.  
The boy cleared his throat, a beautiful blush covering his cheeks, making him look all the more appetizing. When he cleared his throat again, I realized that basically undressing him with my eyes was extremely rude of me to do.  
Trying to help the situation, I said, “Ah, sorry about that hermosa. I apologize for starring, but you are simply the most beautiful omega I have ever seen. May I get your name?”  
I noticed with satisfaction that the blush he wore spread to his neck. Looking shyly down at the ground, he peered up from behind his eyelashes, almost making me faint with how amazingly innocent yet erotic he looked.  
Licking his lips, he managed to stutter out, “I-it’s Simon. A-a-and for the starring part, it’s fine, although I hadn’t expected you to be a charmer. My friends always told me that you’re like super dangerous and mean but I don’t like to judge and everything but you-“  
“You know who I am?” I raised my eyebrow. Usually people involved in my gang or the Shadowhutners gang recognizes who I am. But Simon, oh what a wonderful name indeed, doesn’t look like the type to hang out with those kind of characters.  
“Um, well yes, unless of course there is another Raphael Santiago. Ah, no disrespect of course.” Simon added on, unconsciously tilting his neck a tad to show submission.  
This pleases me greatly, and I let out a small chuckle. “No offense taken, little one, but yes I am Raphael Santiago. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I leaned down and kissed his hand, loving the way he looked shocked at such affection.  
“What the hell is going on here!” A voice I hated spoke up. Scowling, I turned to snap at the man, but Simon beat me to it.  
“J-Jace! N-nothing is happening, I just accidentally ran into Raphael here, and he helped me up and everything so I wouldn’t fall and we were just talking and wow I really shouldn’t-“  
Simon didn’t get to finish because he was yanked away by the wrist and into Jace’s arms, and my inner alpha roared in displeasure at the sigh of the omega in that wretched man’s arms.  
“Bastard! Don’t you dare touch him again!” Turning to face Simon, Jace asked, “Are you alright? He didnt hurt you do he?”  
Simon blushed as Jace looked for injuries. “No, J, he was super nice, not mean! A complete gentleman, unlike you sometimes.” Simon teased, playfully winking at the other.  
“Hey! I can be a gentleman if I wanted to!” Jace shot back, but his eyes held some mischief in them as well.  
Stepping forward, I broke up the moment between them. “Sorry to cut this short, but we have a meeting, remember?”  
Simon worked up. “Oh that’s right! Come on, I have to get ready to dance anyway, but I’ll take you to the VIP loung!”  
“You dance here? You must be very good, then. I would like to watch you sometime.” I purred, letting my eyes wander back to the delicious looking legs.  
Growling, Jace said, “You are NOT going to do such a thing and stop-“  
“Jace! That’s enough! Raphael is our guest. Besides, Simon always dances for us, so I’m sure we can all get along and watch as we discuss business matters.” Alec, appearing out of nowhere, said. Turning to face me, he softly stated, “Do not look at Simon like that again, or I will let Jace beat you to a pulp. I do not want him interfering with us too deeply. He’s only an informant.”  
“You cannot stop me from hanging out with such a beautiful and amazing creature as him. I will not involve him with gang activity, but I do want to get to know him.” I commented back, and followed a very pissed Jace and a very hyper Simon to the lounge.  
Magnus, one of closest friends, was already at the table with all of our favorite drinks.  
“Aw, Magnus, why don’t I get a drink?” Simon whined, and I immediately felt myself want to go and get him anything he wanted.  
“Because, Solomon, you are going to dancing I assume? I rather not have you drunk for that and end up hurting yourself.” Magnus said, but his eyes shifted over to Alec, who blushed when they made eye contact. Interesting.  
“Fine. I’m going to start dancing, any requests?” Simon asked, looking around.  
“No, you dance good to anything. Just pick something, we’ll all like it regardless.” Jace suggested, and Alec nodded his consent.  
“Cool! I’m going to do an older song...oh! I know!” Simon rushed to the back, probably to get ready to dance, so I made myself comfortable beside Magnus, who was sitting across from Alec. Jace stood by the wall, ready for any kind of danger, or to be away from me. Probably both though.  
Before conversation could be started, however, music started pouring out of the speakers. The song U Got It Bad by Usher came on, and Simon stalked to the front of the stage, hips swaying seductively. He twirled and rolled to the song, every move made was sensual and captivating. He winked every once in a while, and even lip sang the words. I could feel my eyes darken with lust for him, with each little twirl of his body making me fall deeper and deeper. As the song came to a close, he turned and began to strut off stage as we clapped, Jace letting out a wolf whistle, while I was hooked on his hips and ass.  
Turning towards Magnus, I said, “He is a very good dancer, no wonder you keep him around. He is-“  
At that exact moment, a scream was heard, startling is all. And that is when the gunshots started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of ended that with a cliffhanger, read next chapter to find out what’s happens next! I’m thinking of doing the next one in Jaces POV! 
> 
> Let me know what y’all think so far! 
> 
> Any suggestions are also welcome!


End file.
